Descending Journal Hell
by Kit- kat Monkey
Summary: Madame Pomfery sent me this journal over the summer, to 'ease my mind in my last year at Hogwarts.' Of course, I'm not actually graduating. My name is Lauren Brown, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and I'm going to die. I figured you should know my name as you are too be my last dying comfort.


**_A.N. Hello our fabulous new readers! First fanfic on this collaboration account! _**

CHAPTER 1

Dear Whoever Cares A.K.A Nobody,

Madame Pomfery sent me this journal over the summer, to 'ease my mind in my last year at Hogwarts.' Of course, I'm not actually graduating. My name is Lauren Brown, I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, and I'm going to die. I figured you should know my name as you are too be my last dying comfort.

My life has always been a bit rocky. Like this morning, my mum kicked me out yet again to walk to Kings Cross or 16 years ago when my dad left for his rich wife and daughter leaving my with my mum, who is the champion of drowning her sorrows. She has also seemed to take a dislike to me despite I'm her only daughter and sole provider, since dads check ran out years ago. Or we could start first year, when Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, and their goonies took me in as their spell practicing dummy. I'm pretty much universally hated in the Slytherin house. Other than that I go pretty well unknown, probably because I avoid speaking, which is do to the reason I am in fact a dying girl. The reason? Mimfulus Inhalus. Wizard lung cancer; meaning my lungs are slowly filling up with liquid dark magic. Madam Pomfery estimates I will be unable to breathe without assistance by midway through sixth year, unable to breathe at all by June.

Basically dead by June, although she assures me they are working tirelessly for a cure. In May the hospital wing intend to put me in a coma for the purposes of conserving lung power. I pretty much zoned out by this point as she explained the details, wizlo- therapy starts first day back, I replace the breathing spell for fancy never-ending breathing machine in November, stop getting to eat real food in January, stop walking (to conserve energy) in February, stop being allowed to speak in March, not allowed outside by April, and of course the coma that starts in May.

Then I die, probably. The concept of death stopped being abstract by the end of last year, because when you're dying once the fear goes away everything else about it. And when everyone in the world hates your fear of death lessens to almost nothing, until it just stops. Ya know?

No you don't. You're just a bundle of paper. You only know what I tell you. Stupid paper.

Someone's coming. Several someone's actually. Oh Right. This is the Marauders compartment.

A word on them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. The Smart, handsome, notorious pranksters, except for of course Peter. They are basically brothers, which was interesting to observe and made me burn with envy, because I don't have friends, much less family.

"Who're you?"

The one with the scars, whom I know to be Remus Lupin is asking. Huh. It sounds like they care.

"You should know I've been going to school with you since first year."

I cut myself off with a fit of coughing. Maybe now they'll leave.

"But you're a Ravenclaw right? Different house."

Remus looks as if this is going to make me tell him my name.

Obviously not.

"'M a Gryffindor"

I cough again, harder this time. Ha. That shut them up. Bloody idiots. They're leaving. Finally. James glances back with a mildly annoyed look. I raise my eyebrows. He turns and leaves like a good boy.

Finally, alone with you, my bloody journal. I don't get what I'm supposed to write. 'Dear journal, no one talked to me today, Dear journal, still can't breathe, Dear journal, finished my charms homework.' It sounds awfully stupid.

And Merlin has blessed me with more visitors. Ooh, a special guest, Severus Snape, a crueler one of my tormentors, and a plus one, some ginger whom I'm not acquainted with. Snape sneers at me, but redhead smiles. Kindly? Doubtful, but a small possibility. Snapes look vanishes. Oh. I see. Gotcha self a girlfriend. She's too good for him. Actually, everyone's too good for him.

"What's your name?"

She seems nice enough? Trick? Maybe. She's with Snape... Do I have anything to lose?

"I'm Lauren."

If I sound hopeless maybe she'll leave me alone.

"That's so pretty! You're in Gryffindor, right? They're combining the dorms this year so we'll be roomies! It's gonna be awesome!"

Um... I think I've gotta go... Bye.

I believe I'm in for an interesting year.

Lots of Hate and Animosity,

Lauren


End file.
